Ordinario
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Siguieron adelante con tal de decirle al mundo: te equivocaste al decir que yo era la persona que estaba haciendo daño a la sociedad, esa sociedad que me repudió por el simple hecho de ser distinto.


**Ordinario  
By Marpesa Fane-Li **

**N/A:** Ha sido una experiencia única y estresante jajajaja mi linda beta fue muy amable de soportarme las faltas ortográficas y también a mí. Varios de mis amigos estaban más preocupados que yo porque no he dormido estos tres días –dos horas en promedio solamente– y mi editor, dándome ánimos para que le siguiera. ¡A todos gracias!

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock BBC no es de mi propiedad, por lo que publico no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Resumen: **Siguieron adelante con tal de decirle al mundo: te equivocaste al decir que yo era la persona que estaba haciendo daño a la sociedad, esa sociedad que me repudió por el simple hecho de ser distinto.

**Beta:** Fanfiker_fanfinal

**Advertencias**: Contiene algunos spoilers, pero si no la haz visto no importa, es entendible, contada a mi peculiar manera.

**Publicado:** Fue escrito para el Big Bang del Fandom Insano en el LJ, que se publico el 3 de Octubre de 2012

* * *

_Prólogo_

_Blog Two-Art´s_

Febrero 29 de 2032

Te diré mi nombre, tal vez no completo para evitar la identificación, pero no para que me juzgues, no, qué va, eso a mí no me interesa para nada. Me puedes llamar Art, así, sin género; puede que me llame Arthemius como el de Antioquía conocido como "megalomártir", quien fuese militar y prefecto del imperio romano en Egipto o Arthemisa como aquella diosa que lleva su arco en el hombro y las flechas en el otro, esa mujer que rige la luna, melliza de Apolo.

Te contaré que hace unos ayeres hubo un tiempo en que observaba todo a mi alrededor, bueno, aún hago eso, pero en ese entonces yo era joven, muy joven. Después solo me enseñaron cómo observar, ver cada detalle que había, identificar el tono de voz con que respondían, analizar todo rápidamente y dar una conclusión veraz.

¿Que quieres conocer mi edad? No, lo siento, no te puedo dar ese dato, lo que sí puedo decirte, es que no paso de los setenta años y soy mayor de quince.

Hace mucho o poco tiempo, en realidad no recuerdo muy bien cuánto ha transcurrido de eso, pero saber si en realidad ocurrió, te diré que fue cierto, hasta lo puedes encontrar en ediciones de periódicos de hace mucho tiempo, o más fácil, lo puedes buscar por la red; solo tienes que saber de qué estoy hablando, claro, eso te lo diré un poco más adelante.

Tal vez hayas oído sobre el caso de _The Reichenbach Fall_, todo un escándalo que ningún otro ha podido superar en medio siglo; si deseas saber mi opinión has llegado al lugar correcto —aunque habrá otras polémicas, pero esas a mí no me interesan,—ya que la verdad de todos esos escándalos simplemente… no tienen que ver conmigo. ¿Para qué interesarme en algo que no tiene fundamentos para incitarme a investigar?

No era mi estilo, ni lo sigue siendo.

El cómo empezó no te lo podré contar, solo lo que pasó después del escándalo, porque en cierta forma es irrelevante, en cierta forma, no es que realmente lo sea, pero como ya dije antes, lo puedes buscar por la red y te sabrán explicar mucho mejor que yo.

Yo solo te contaré lo que sucedió después.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_Capítulo único._

La terapeuta estaba sentada en el sillón enfrente de su paciente con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Por qué hoy?—preguntó ella.

—¿Quieres oírme decirlo?—preguntó el paciente.

—Dieciocho meses desde nuestra última cita—le respondió ella, esperando a que diera el primer paso.

—¿Lee los periódicos?—él le contestó dando un suspiro.

—Algunas veces.

—¿Ve la TV?—dando rodeos para no llegar a lo que verdaderamente importa.

—Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí—le volvió a decir él.

—Estoy aquí porque…—continuó con una voz que se oía que se le desgarraba, no quería admitirlo en voz alta, porque sabía que, de hacerlo, sería un hecho y no era lo que quería.

Su terapeuta supo que ya era hora de que soltara la verdad más horrible pero verdadera, por ello es que descruzó sus piernas, se aparto del respaldo del sillón inclinándose hacia adelante, juntando sus manos, demostrando que le prestaba más atención que anteriormente.

—¿Qué pasó, John?—lo hizo suavemente, supo que eso sería duro para él, admitir algo tan doloroso.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos… y tragó duro.

Se quedó viendo un punto cualquiera, tratando de encontrar algo para no sentir, para no pensar, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, así que lo único que le quedaba era la resignación. Cuando creyó que ya estaba listo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, bajó un poco la cabeza tocando su barbilla en el pecho, trató de decir algo, trató de no hacerlo también.

—Sherl… —tragó saliva, sabía que no podía decirlo en voz alta, pero ya era hora de que lo hiciera.

—Necesitas sacarlo —ella trató imprimirle fuerzas para animarlo a continuar.

—Mi… mi mejor amigo… Sherlock Holmes…—cerró los ojos, tragó duro, abrió los ojos,—está muerto—. Bien, lo había dicho, y al decirlo no se sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima, ni se sintió bien, no, nada de eso, lo único que sintió fue más dolor, un dolor muy desgarrador desde su pecho, como si fuera un monstruo que estaba ahí listo para salir en cualquier momento, sentía lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no debía ceder al llanto, eso solo debería caer en su cuarto, _en el cuarto de Sherlock._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Desde el departamento de enfrente le observaba.

Cada noche.

Toda la noche.

El sueño no le visitaba.

Y sentirse miserable, ojeroso y cansado era solo uno de sus pequeños problemas, tenía otros mucho más graves e importantes que el dormir, o el preocuparse por sí mismo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Estaba hablando por teléfono, sabía desde el momento en que lo dejó en la morgue, que algo estaba ocultando, pero como siempre no le decía nada, absolutamente nada, al final él sabía lo que hacía; si quería que él se enterara, seguro que Sherlock se lo diría.

Pero no, esta vez lo dejó de lado para ir a resolver el caso, esta vez lo dejó para que no se involucrara más de lo necesario, pero se equivocó, si no seguía lo que decía Moriarty, sus tres amigos morirían.

John.

Sra. Hudson.

Lestrade.

Por más que intentó Sherlock que no lo siguiera, siempre iba detrás de él, muchos lo verían como un perro tras su dueño, pero no era así, pocos o tal vez nadie sabía lo que ellos dos ocultaban.

Cada uno tenía su propio francotirador, si Sherlock no moría, entonces lo hacían ellos. Sacrificó su vida por la de ellos.

_Y decían que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo. _

Siempre le calificaban de sociópata, que llegado el momento iba a cometer crímenes para tener algo en qué entretenerse, solo porque no le interesaban las cosas mundanas como a casi toda esa gente tan simple alrededor del mundo, aunque había personas verdaderamente excéntricas como él, pero no por eso menos patéticas, lo cual no quería decir que no sintiera, aunque se empeñara en afirmar que los sentimentalismos eran algo sin importancia, que no eran bienvenidos, pero la realidad era otra.

Mycroft solo le confirmó lo que ya sabía, pero que en su momento no había podido ver, estaba en shock y nadie lo culpaba, ver a tu amigo saltar de un edificio no es muy agradable de ver, expresado en palabras menores.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

A pesar de que el tiempo estaba pasando muy aprisa, para él no parecía transcurrir.

Solo en algunos momentos, cuando la noche caía, sentía que su verdadero ser estaba a flote, porque era cuando dejaba de fingir, donde dejaba la máscara que traía siempre puesta para que los de alrededor no estuvieran detrás de él, donde cada minuto que pasaba era eterno. Ese ser tan oscuro que habitaba en las profundidades de su ser, solo esperaba la oportunidad de volver a apoderarse del cuerpo y poner fin a la tormenta que había ido formándose, pero no por sus propias decisiones; y ese oscuro ser, se quedaría controlando el contenedor sin poder dar marcha atrás, porque solo en las noches era libre y en los días los minutos resultaban eternos.

Trataba de estar consciente y de no dejarse dominar por ese monstruo que residía para quedarse en su interior; ninguna de las personas que lo rodeaban sabían lo peligroso que podría ser si en algún momento llegaba a explotar, el único que pudo haber afirmado algo así —ya que en cierta manera no le iba afectar ese cambio de ánimo — estaba bajo tres metros de tierra, nunca pensó que fuera a conocer otra parte de sí mismo que podría aterrarlo incluso a él.

Después del funeral, en el que junto a la Sra. Hudson se quedó hasta no haber nadie alrededor de la lápida, no demostró que estaba perdido sin Sherlock, que estaba quebrado, sin algún motivo por el cual estar ahí presente en el 221B de Baker Street, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegó a ese hogar en el que sus vidas habían cambiado, para los tres residentes de ese edificio, pero los que más cambiaron fueron dos de sus ocupantes, los que vieron esas permutas casi efímeras fueron la Sra. Hudson y Mycroft, que siempre cuidaba a su hermano menor a su muy extraña manera.

Cuando llegó del panteón, ese lugar donde había ido a dejar a su mejor amigo, colega, y… bueno, solo subió las escaleras de manera muy calmada, tratando de no dar signos de debilidad, más de lo que ya había demostrado. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, con el silencio que reinaba claramente se pudo oír cuando esta se abrió, empujó la puerta, se adentró a ese cuarto demasiado lúgubre, oliendo a reactivos que Sherlock había dejado por algunos experimentos que estaba realizando antes del suceso; el aire demasiado pesado, o tal vez era él el que no podía respirar normalmente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y esta vez los pasos que estaba dando eran arrastrados, sin energía, la espalda encorvada y lágrimas amargas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, algunas caían de la mandíbula al suelo. Otras tantas se deslizaban por el cuello y se perdían entre los botones de la camisa, caminó otro poco más y se dejó caer.

No estaba sentado, pero tampoco acostado en ese sillón que no le pertenecía, yacía de la manera más incómoda que te puedas imaginar, con su cara enterrada en un cojín y los cabellos cubriendo alguna parte a la que se aferraba como si fuera su salvavidas. Cada cierto tiempo tenía unos movimientos no acordes con la respiración, esta era una de esas ocasiones en que le faltaba el aire, sacudía los hombros e intentaba ser uno con el sillón, ya que ese sillón solía ocuparlo el de cabellos rizados, aún tenía impregnado su olor.

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando la Sra. Hudson subió a verlo, tal vez habría sido el día siguiente, o el siguiente a ese, eso no importaba, no cuando el tiempo dejó de tener algún sentido cuando no estaba precisamente él. La Sra. Hudson intentó hacerlo razonar, pero no logró mucho, esta vez intentaría actuar como Sherlock, le enseñó todo lo que pudo, porque desde un principio había querido tener algún aprendiz sobre esto, quería creer que todo estaba planeado, pero su miedo a no ver la realidad le bloqueaba cualquier idea que pudiera tener sobre ello.

En algún momento, su propio cuerpo decidió que ya era justo que se levantara y afrontara la cruel realidad, al llegar al espejo se dio cuenta de que se había estado dejando morir lentamente, tenía ojeras, su piel se veía blanquecina y sus labios estaban cortados y cenizos, marcas de lágrimas le recorrían y había adelgazado mucho. No conocía esa persona que le regresaba la mirada muy apagada, sin ganas de vivir, sin ganas de nada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

La señora Hudson estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, se paseaba de un lado a otro en el departamento de sus "niños", si a pesar de todo, ella les tenía mucho cariño y pasaron de un día a otro a ser sus niños, no había querido rentar el otro cuarto que anteriormente ocupaba Sherlock. En ese preciso momento estaba en el de John, sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco tratando de secarse las lágrimas derramadas, el que la estaba mirando siguiendo solo sus pasos no era otro que Lestrade. Le había ido a visitar para cerciorarse de cómo estaba el militar, sin embargo, no lo encontró, ya que había salido desde temprana hora a quién sabe qué lugar. Aunque se lo podía imaginar, seguro que estaba visitando la tumba del detective consultor único en el mundo. Y era único porque no creía que alguien más pudiera tener esa ciencia para la deducción como lo hacia él.

El motivo del por qué la señora Hudson estaba llorando, era simple: unas personas le habían hablado cuando Lestrade ya llevaba alrededor de una media hora de visita.

—Buenos días, departamento del doctor John Watson—contesto la señora Hudson.

—No creo que sean tan buenos, señora Hudson—le dijo aquel que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó ella.

—Nadie importante, pero lo que sí es importante es que tenemos al Doctor Watson con nosotros…

—Eso no es cierto, señor—le interrumpió ella.

—Mire señora, si no quiere ver a su inquilino en muchos pedazos, es mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada, ¿entiende?—ella, por el miedo, no contestó—. Bien, me ha entendido, tengo condiciones, necesito un millón de libras esterlinas en menos de una hora, en la esquina de su calle. Ah, por cierto, no avise a Scotland Yard.

—Pu... pue… puedo hablar con él, ¿por favor? –sollozó la señora Hudson.

—Esta bien, puede hablar con él – al otro lado se podía oír que estaban forcejeando y tumbaban cosas – ¿Señora Hudson? Soy yo, John. Necesitaré su ayuda… —después solo hubo silencio.

No quería creer que eso fuese posible, John no podría haber dejado que lo atraparan sin poner resistencia, pero ya había antecedentes de que eso podía suceder, aquella vez en que Moriarty lo había atrapado para hacerlo estallar junto con su amigo, cosa que no logró.

Lestrade, obviamente, se había enterado, sin embargo no avisó a su división, en primer lugar porque no había pruebas de que en realidad hubiera sido secuestrado y en segundo, los de su división ya consideraban a John alguien de mentalidad malsana, decía y afirmaba que Sherlock no estaba muerto, que lo había visto en varias ocasiones pero que durante segundos, ya que cuando volvía a mirar, él ya no estaba.

Solo en dos ocasiones les había hablado sobre ello, al menos que había gritado como un poseso en el cuartel, las demás ocasiones simplemente se quedaba callado. Lestrade siempre iba a ver cómo seguía, también a preguntarle si había visto a Sherlock, tardaba en decirle que sí, en qué calle lo había visto, cómo iba vestido, aunque sospechaba que no le quería decir alguna otra cosa, pero lo dejaba pasar, al menos tenía a alguien con quien hablar.

Estaba a punto de concluir el tiempo acordado para entregar el dinero del rescate a cambio de la libertad del militar, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se había movido de ahí, afortunadamente después de que colgaran, el teléfono volvió a sonar y era nada menos que Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de Sherlock, el cual les había informado que la llamada era falsa, que no tenían que hacer ninguna entrega como esa, que no se preocuparan para nada, que a John lo tenían vigilado para evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Estaba harto, quería decirle al chofer de turno que se fuera por donde vino, ya que desde hace unos dos meses era tan evidente que lo seguían, le frustraba porque así siempre sabían dónde iba, a quién saludaba, cuántas respiraciones estaba dando, solo le faltaba saber a cuántas pulsaciones por minuto latía. Era el colmo, como si fuera a hacer algo tan estúpido como quitarse la vida, solo había sido una vez, sin embargo, su mismo cuerpo se había negado a dejarse morir, sin haber luchado primero, él siempre sería de los que morirían en batalla, no de aquellos que se rendían sin ni siquiera intentar algo.

Como si no supiera quiénes eran los encargados de estar custodiándolo: eran seis, cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de personal y aun así volvían a ser seis detrás de él. Mycroft no era tan frecuente como Lestrade, pero le agradaba más él que el propio Mycroft, aún no perdonaba lo de Sherlock, porque ese mismo fatídico día descubrió lo que había hecho, los tratos insulsos que tenía con Moriarty. Llegaba al departamento, entraba, se paseaba por todo el lugar, observaba, hacía la prueba del guante blanco, pero nunca, nunca se sentaba, una vez le preguntó el motivo y solo respondió "No te agrado, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?", y seguía dando vueltas por el lugar con ese bastón que le carcomía más que las pisadas del mayor de los hermanos Holmes, ahora único.

Intentaba pensar que todavía no se estaba enterado sobre los asuntos "turbios" como les llamaba Sherlock, pero no creía eso posible, sabía cuanta turbiedad había en ello, pero no importaba, lo habían prometido, haría que todo quedara en regla para que los tuviera él. La Sra. Hudson sabía de qué iban también esos asuntos, ella se ofreció para el cuidado de ambos, por lo que también apoyaba su decisión, ya que su autocontrol fue haciéndose mas manejable, tal vez había días en los que se sentía perdido, pero era normal, o al menos lo que había leído en esos libros de psicología. No confiaba mucho en ello, pero bueno, si era para lograr esos dos objetivos, entonces les creería. En la última visita que realizó, le habían dicho que pronto estaría listo, debido a sus antecedentes: que bueno, venía de una familia alcohólica, por lo tanto tal vez John podría recaer, y eso era muy malo para el "negocio" que quería implementar.

Bien podría tenerlo ya en ese momento, pero quería arreglar lo que todavía le quitaba el sueño, tenía que encontrar al culpable.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Ya no sabía cuantas veces le pasaba lo mismo, pero siempre lo secuestraban; y no, esta vez no era Anthea o alguien que trabajara para Mycroft, estas eran otras personas, de otra nacionalidad, se les podía notar en el acento que trataban de ocultar pero que aún era evidente. Con ellos era la tercera vez que lo llevaban sin pedir permiso a su persona, sin embargo las dos últimas veces solo llegaban a la esquina y él ya había salido huyendo para perderse en el gentío, esta vez el plan a seguir resultó diferente.

Se subió al taxi que pasaba enfrente de Baker Street 221B a esa hora de la mañana, le dijo al chófer a dónde quería que lo llevara, y no era nada menos que al panteón, a las afueras del corazón del centro. Llevaban conduciendo un tiempo, cuando de repente observó que un carro les cortaba el paso, se bajaron varias personas con pasamontañas, abrieron las puertas, al conductor lo sacaron y lo arrojaron al suelo; en la parte trasera, se subió un maleante en cada lado, lo habían dejado en mitad de ambos, mientras otro tipo era el que conducía, y el último se subió de copiloto.

Conforme iban avanzando, a los pocos metros solo pudo oír los disparos que habían hecho los que se quedaron con la camioneta, habían matado al chofer del taxi.

No podía hacer nada, ya que lo habían agarrado de las manos y lo tenían apuntado por ambos lados con las pistolas, habían seguido el mismo camino que llevaba al cementerio, al llegar ahí enfrente de las grandes puertas de color negro, lo bajaron a punta de pistola y lo metieron a la cajuela, le golpearon en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, dolorido como estaba lo único que pudo hacer fue doblarse, y le cerraron la compuerta, afortunadamente no hubo más golpes.

Estaba tratando de recuperarse, tenía que hacerlo, no podía morir, al menos no aún, disponía de algo por lo que luchar, y eso era limpiar el nombre de Sherlock.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Mycroft tenía la obligación de cuidar a John, mucho más de la que tenía Lestrade, se lo debía a su hermano, ya que por él había terminado como lo había hecho, sin que tuviera valor su palabra.

Todo porque le quería dar una lección acerca de la vida, tal vez, incluso simplemente que aprendiera algo de humildad, ya que no siempre se puede ser el mejor en todo, tienes que aprender a caerte para saber qué es lo que se siente y tratar de no volver a caer en el mismo error. Tal vez lo supiera hacer pero no de una forma convencional, siempre ofendiendo a los de su alrededor, incluso a aquellas personas que solo lo veían una vez en su miserable vida.

Por tratar de que su hermano aprendiera algo como eso, había entregado varios datos a Moriarty, pensando que tal vez él, como persona similar a su hermano, le entenderían, sin embargo, se equivocó totalmente, este quería un gran poder, saberlo miserable, quería regocijarse en que lo había podido vencer en su propio juego de ajedrez, ese tira y afloja que siempre se había dado cada vez que sabían que estaban cerca. Siempre queriendo superar el uno al otro, para restregárselo en la cara, y decir "soy mejor que tú".

Aunque, evidentemente, después se descubrió que el mejor de los dos fue, sin ninguna duda, Sherlock, ya que él no se rindió en ningún momento, todo lo había analizado de una forma precisa y concreta, ya tenía todo planeado para morir por sus amigos, porque con John había aprendido lo que era ser un amigo.

Como persona debía reconocerlo, pero como hermano debía de admitir y sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado, por lo que había causado, todo por sus razones estúpidas. No cayó en la cuenta que la persona que podría ayudarle con lo que él pensaba que era un problema era, sin ninguna duda, John. En su momento, cuando lo conoció, lo había pensado; sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo podía manejar a su antojo, optó por no decirle absolutamente nada, pero cuán equivocado estaba, porque debajo de esa fachada de una persona afable se escondía ese militar que sobrevivió a Afganistán y sabía cómo poner en su lugar a su hermano, sin necesidad de tonos mas elevados que otros, ya que con las simples miradas se impregnaban las palabras sin pronunciar.

Imbécil de él por no darse cuenta antes. Estaba ciego, por su propio egocentrismo y orgullo. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

En ese preciso momento, se podía ver el edificio cuyos alrededores parecían ajetreados con el ir y venir de la gente, el jefe había dado la orden para que se pudiera encontrar a John Watson, vivo sin importar las consecuencias, ya que era su única obligación, cuidar de él. Se lo habían pedido de manera amable, y eso no se podía ver todos los días, si no lo encontraban vivo, otra vez le habría fallado a su hermano. Y no quería estar oyendo recriminaciones de ningún tipo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Habían cometido un error, uno de esos de los grandes, de principiante, bien dicen que cuando quieres que algo salga perfecto lo tienes que hacer tú, ya que los demás por más que les digas cómo, cuando se presenta un inconveniente simplemente no saben qué hacer. Bueno, algo así sucedió.

Se supone que debían de estar vigilándolo, sin embargo, al verlo tan inofensivo, quisieron actuar por su cuenta, sin estar siguiendo órdenes de alto rango, primero había empezado con una simple llamada, solo para asustar a la casera, pero no se quedaron ahí, después estuvieron estudiando sus movimientos, que por lo regular solo eran ir al hospital, al panteón y a su departamento. En algunas otras ocasiones John iba a otro lado, pero como no podían dejar que los viera, le perdían entre los edificios del Gobierno.

Tal vez, tenían la teoría de que iba a ver a Mycroft y si era así no podían permitirse que esa organización los detectara. Tras estudiar muy bien sus movimientos trataron de secuestrarlo, la parte después del secuestro no estaba clara, no tenían idea de lo que le iban a hacer. La primera vez que lo apresaron, solo le quitaron todo el dinero que llevaba encima y algunos papeles –sin importancia para ellos-, pero al llegar a la esquina John se escapó y no supieron de él hasta el día siguiente.

La segunda vez que lo alcanzaron, al parecer John estaba preparado para ello y no le pudieron quitar nada, volvió a escapar. Sin embargo, esta tercera vez, no corrió con tanta suerte, los sujetos lo veían como un reto, tenían que hacerlo muy bien, pero solo para complacerse a sí mismos, ya que las otras veces anteriores cuando escapó el de cabellos café claro, hirió su orgullo. El cuerpo estaba en la cajuela, habían conducido demasiado tiempo, tanto que tampoco ellos sabían con exactitud cuánto, solo se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a Cardiff, conduciendo desde Londres.

Una vez allí, aparcaron cerca del aeropuerto de Cardiff, dejaron solo el automóvil y se fueron no muy lejos para observar si se escapaba, de modo que si lo hacía entonces, lo matarían, sin importar la orden que les habían dado desde que empezó todo, pues no la seguían desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, no hubo ningún movimiento, es como si hubiese muerto, ya que desde que lo metieron no había hecho ruido.

El error de principiante se manifestó entonces, haberlo amarrado pero no de la forma correcta, cuando lo sacaron, al volver a dejarlo, recibió esta vez un golpe con la cajuela y como pudo se acomodó, pero no tan bien como quisiera. Tal vez estuvieron una hora dando vueltas, quién sabe, en estos casos el tiempo no servía de referencia. Se detuvieron en St. David, se bajaron del automóvil para poder adentrarse al restaurante Nando´s, de modo que John tuvo la oportunidad de escaparse.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Al descubrir que John estuvo en peligro, los planes que tenían como plazo durar aproximadamente tres años, ahora se precipitaron, afortunadamente ya tenía muchos indicios sobre quién manejaba los hilos.

Y si se trataba de esa persona, era impresionante, ya que a simple vista nunca hubiera sospechado. Afortunadamente, ahora que tenía evidencias, sí lo podía creer, y al recordar los vagos enfrentamientos con él, podía ver los indicios que en su momento no pudo reconocer.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Recorrió algunas calles, cuando llegó a una esquina y trató de pedir ayuda nadie le hacía caso, pensaban que estaba loco, pues había suciedad en sus vestiduras, y se veía más demacrado que de costumbre, cuando sintió a alguien aparecer por la parte de atrás, y le susurró:

—Es alguien muy persistente, ¿verdad, Doctor Watson? — lo dijo son su sonrisa de lado, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

Solo que su sonrisa murió, ya que a lo lejos pudo reconocer al escuadrón especial cuya misión era vigilar al ex-militar; no perdió más tiempo en estar ahí, ejecutó una retirada nada silenciosa. Cuando dio media vuelta chocó con dos personas más, las cuales también eran del escuadrón, intentó escapar sin mucho éxito. Ahora que lo tenían custodiado, al subirlo a la parte trasera del auto, alguien le silenció antes de que abriera la boca más de lo necesario.

En uno de los tantos automóviles que usaba Mycroft, debajo de uno de ellos, primero había tocado el suelo uno de sus pies, el derecho, luego el izquierdo, se inclinó hacia adelante y fue ahí donde pudo observar esa cabellera con rulos casi irreconocibles, tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal o para ser usual en él, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, del mismo o igual tamaño del que le observaba. Se encaminó hacia la banqueta, ahí se quedó de pie solo observando cada detalle a su alrededor, hasta que posó su mirada en aquella otra que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Sus ojos se reconocieron en la distancia, como siempre había sido, sin embargo, esta vez no hubo ningún otro movimiento, ahora no hubo ningún parpadeo que al volver a abrir ya no estuviera. El de ojos azules dio media vuelta, mientras que el de cabellos café claro siguió hacia adelante. Se perdieron en el gentío que iba y venía, ambos metidos en su mundo, para qué prestar atención alrededor cuando lo más importante es uno mismo.

Llegaron a un callejón, se veía lúgubre, pero qué importaba el lugar si lo único que existía eran ellos dos. John se acercó muy lentamente a Sherlock, cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de él, sus ojos se veían rojizos, levantó su mano derecha, acarició brevemente la mejilla de aquel que creyó muerto, tocando esa mejilla algo fría de manera casi imperceptible, todavía sin creer que fuese verdad.

Su mano se contrajo con algo de dolor, la retiró de ese lugar, volvió a su espacio personal y se le quedó contemplando un momento, la cerró en un puño hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos mientras que de un solo movimiento certero impactó en la cara del que tenía enfrente. Fue tanta la impresión que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero afortunadamente, solo se tambaleó.

El golpeado elevó una de sus manos para revisar el área impactada, moviendo la mandíbula, ya que, al parecer, el golpe fue muy duro, estuvo a punto de recibir otro impacto, sin embargo, fue más rápido y lo detuvo a tiempo, ahora que se observaban a menos de un metro entre ellos, ahora que estaban dentro del espacio personal de ambos, sus ojos mostraban tanta alegría en uno de ellos… En los otros había alegría, pero quedaba eclipsada con la ira y la frustración además de estar inundados de lágrimas que ya no pudo soportar, ahí mostraba su enojo con él y consigo mismo, por no poder resolver el misterio que los envolvía.

Sherlock había atrapado entre sus manos las muñecas de John, este quería zafarse de su agarre, pero era tan firme que solo se estaba lastimando, no podía zafarse porque no quería, quería simplemente estar así, qué importaba que en este momento fuera él, el que estuviera siendo caprichoso por algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, su compañía, su cercanía, su contacto, su atención; tanto que se rindió en forcejear y quedó recargado en su pecho, dando leves hipidos de intervalos prolongados. Sentía su pecho mojado, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único es que sabía que estaba bien y que estaba vivo.

Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que haría pagar muy caro a ese ser que tuvo la osadía de tocar lo que era más importante que su propia vida: John.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Una de las cosas que aprendió estando "muerto" fue ser más sigiloso que cuando estaba vivo, así podía pasar desapercibido innumerables veces antes de que alguien te pudiera detectar, a menos que esa persona también fuera sigilosa, ya que entonces el efecto no es el mismo, no te podrían ver rápidamente, pero sí lograban alcanzar a ver el lugar donde estuviste escondido, todo dependía de la practica que tuvieras. En ese momento, se encontraba con su red de vagabundos siguiendo al sospechoso número uno en su lista, bueno, en realidad era el único que estaba en su lista, los otros eran simplemente cómplices, marionetas que no hacían nada, la última vez se había enfrentado a uno de ellos, que estaba atacando a un infortunado que pasaba por ese lugar en el momento equivocado.

Estaban en la casa del sujeto, observando algún indicio para que se delatara por sí solo, aunque creía saber que eso no sucedería, ya que anteriormente ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de que era el que estaba detrás de todo, hasta Moriarty era una de sus marionetas, cuando se enteró no lo podía creer, porque había caído en esa telaraña que había estado tejiendo muy cuidadosamente para que Moriarty hiciera la representación. Ahora, al saber quien era, podía manejar un poco más la situación, debido a que podría estudiarlo a conciencia, trataría de no precipitarse para poder tenerlo en sus manos y apretar lentamente ese cuello que para todos es tan frágil, no iba a permitir que por no saber manejar a todos sus trabajadores, John pagara las consecuencias. Porque se supone que habían tenido un acuerdo, si él no moría entonces lo hacían sus tres amigos, pero como estaba "muerto" ellos no estarían en la mira.

Solo tenían que estar vigilados, pero no, todo por un puñado de gente que quiere demostrar algo que ni siquiera en sus más remotos sueños puede ser, además si no creían esa historia, simplemente debían de vigilar a John, lo cual implicaba no dejarse ver por el objetivo.

Sin embargo, al hacerse notar ante John, también lo había hecho con el que estaba detrás de todo. Pero eso no lo tenía previsto, al menos, no demasiado, solo que lo hizo por puro instinto, quería ver como se encontraba el ex-militar, afortunadamente, ese pequeño error lo podía corregir.

Lo que no previó, fue encontrarse frente a frente con ese ser manipulador, soberbio y más arrogante que el propio Sherlock.

Estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y en su cara plasmada una sonrisa lobuna, que te incitaba a dar algún golpe para que se la borraras de la cara permanentemente, y la mandíbula recargada en sus manos. En cierta manera en una pose de diversión, que desea saber que más podría suceder.

—¡Hola, Sherlock! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, es bueno saber que los muertos hasta parecen vivos, te ha sentado bien tu muerte prematura— lo dijo con sorna marcada en cada una de las palabras.

El receptor no dijo absolutamente nada, solo lo observaba con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

—Sabía que estabas vivo, solo que no pude saber a ciencia cierta como fue que sobreviviste a esa gran caída, vamos Sherlock, cuéntame cómo lo hiciste… anda, siéntate para que te pongas cómodo y sepamos esa historia— extendió la mano, dando énfasis a que ocupara la silla.

El de ojos color azul mantenía los puños cerrados, intentando controlarse para no saltarle encima, debía ser paciente, siempre estaba diciendo que no actuaba como todos los demás, es decir, que no actuaba conforme a sus sentimientos, porque eso solo era un estorbo para cuando se necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, y esta era una situación de mantener cabeza fría y dejar todo de lado para llegar a un propósito en concreto.

Camino los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la silla frente al escritorio, con todo su porte y elegancia se dejo caer en ella. Cuando termino de acomodarse, entonces fue cuando se desato la bufanda color azul que era su favorita, le hacia que le resaltara mas el color de sus ojos, aunque claro eso él no lo sabía, simplemente que esa era la bufanda que le regalo John y no, no era la que tenia cuando lo conoció.

—¿Quieres saber cómo? Te lo voy a decir, simplemente porque tengo ganas — le dijo con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y la otra cruzándose la panza — Y tú, me dices el porqué de lo que hiciste.

—Fue por lo que dijo Moriarty en su propia casa acerca de que se llamaba Richard Brooke, que estaba en peligro, además los que se consideran cercanos a mí también lo estarían, por lo que hice que John y yo fuéramos al hospital, ese lugar donde siempre estoy haciendo los experimentos que no puedo hacer en el departamento, ya que no puedo llevarme un cadáver, solo partes de él.

Molly fue quien me dio la clave de lo que podía necesitar, la que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, y resulto sorprendente, porque siempre la consideré como un cero a la izquierda, porque siempre intentó impresionarme, y por más que le dijera alguna cosa más fea que la anterior, ahí estaba. Y no me mires así, sé que ya no estamos en lo que queríamos, sin embargo, tú me pediste que te contara, ahora simplemente escúcheme.

Le dije a John que se fuera, mientras yo me quedaba ahí en el laboratorio, pensando en cómo podía protegerlos, cuando recordé que estaba en un lugar con muchos cadáveres, por lo que después me dispuse a encontrar a Molly para que me ayudara. Primero se negó, pero cuando le expliqué que era para proteger a John puso todo de sí para que saliera perfecto, aunque claro, la protección no era segura, porque de todas formas iba a sufrir, mejor verlo sufriendo a no verlo, aunque me doliera mucho que estuviera en esa condición.

Después me hizo el favor de avisar a toda mi red de informantes para que me ayudaran, por lo que cuando caí en la acera, había un camión estacionado justo frente a ese edificio, por es le dije a John que no se acercara, porque ellos estaban preparando todo para que pudiera saltar, el plan parecía muy arriesgado pero salió como tenía que ser.

El joven de la bicicleta, el que chocó con John; también es uno de mis informantes, le roció el gas con el que estaban trabajando en los laboratorios de Baskerville, me había traído una muestra, uno nunca sabe cuando se puede utilizar. Cuando se recupero quiso comprobar si aún seguía vivo, pero tal fue su shock que no me revisó como debería haber sido, solo me agarró la muñeca, evidenciando que mis signos vitales estaban desvaneciéndose, eso fue porque tenía una pelota de hule bajo mi brazo que obligaba a la circulación ir hacia otras zonas.

Los camilleros que me fueron a socorrer, eran mis "trabajadores", simplemente que el que dio la orden de que estaba muerto, fue un cliente mío al cual salvé de que lo metieran a la cárcel por fraude, de hecho la mayoría de la gente que necesita de mi apoyo, cuando soy yo quien lo necesita, ellos están ahí para mi, a pesar de que no aguanten mi carácter, excepto Paul, a él le caigo bien, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no sepa de qué estoy hablando.

En el funeral, se utilizó uno de los cadáveres que tenemos para fines científicos, y aunque este no estaba destinado para tal efecto, si lo estaba para atrapar a una persona que necesita estar tras las rejas.

—Bien, esa es la historia resumida de los hechos— acabo de decir el de cabellos rizados.

—No es tan impresionante como quise suponer que era, sí, se asemejaba a mi teoría, pero lo que nunca supe fue en que lugar te fuiste a esconder —le dijo aquel que estaba detrás de todo.

—Eso es lo más sencillo de todo, Anderson.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces, ilústreme — le dijo aquel que tiene por nombre Anderson, cabello lacio y color negro.

—Como bien dice, estaba bajo tres metros de tierra, aunque claro, en este caso eran de concreto.

—¿Estuviste en las alcantarillas? —le confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Solo en algunas ocasiones, todo el tiempo estuve enfrente de mi departamento, como bien dicen que el criminal no se acerca a la escena del crimen, pero resulta que en esos lugares ya no buscan por lo tanto, es donde existe mayor probabilidad de que se encuentre ahí. A pesar de que en mi departamento no se cometió ningún crimen, debía evitar aparecer por ese lugar.

—Sherlock, dios mío, hablas demasiado —acusó el de cabellos negros.

—Tú fuiste el que me pidió hablar, ahora aguántate.

—Ustedes dos parecen infantes, hasta dos niños de siete años se pueden comportar de mejor forma que ustedes —dijo una tercera voz.

—Hey, John, diría "que sorpresa", pero sabía que estabas por algún lugar de la casa, aunque ahora que decidiste aparecer les diré el motivo —sonrió con misterio—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dijo Donovan, de que el sociópata solo veía por sí mismo y que no le importaba ninguna otra cosa? Pues bien, fue para comprobar si realmente Sherlock no tenía sentimientos, y si fuera así, le iba a dar donde más le doliera, los que son allegados a él. De haber sabido lo que ahora sé, solo hubiera ido contra ti.

—Ese es un motivo idiota —le hizo ver John.

—Dinos realmente el motivo —le exigió Sherlock.

—No te lo voy a decir, motivos no hay, solo que me gusta tener el poder, más cuando no saben que eres tú quien esta detrás de todo.

—Lo que sí te diré, es cuándo empezó, ¿te acuerdas del llamado "estudio en rosa"? pues bien desde ese momento quise a que tú te enredaras en esta telaraña, todo porque esa señora era de Cardiff, si no, ni siquiera te hubieras podido resolver el misterio.

Sherlock se empezó a reír como si no hubiera ningún otro problema.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —quiso saber Anderson.

—Todavía no te das cuenta? —preguntó Sherlock, y observó que en su mirada existía realmente lo que es la curiosidad—Cardiff… fue el mismo lugar donde empezó y donde termina todo.

Cuando hubo pronunciado la ultima palabra, varios de Scontland Yard se adentraron al cuarto donde se encontraban las tres personas. Anderson intentó escapar por la ventana, sin embargo, lo detuvieron a tiempo, forcejearon unos momentos pero lograron someterlo entre tres personas. Uno de ellos lo esposó dejando sus manos tras de la espalda. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock y se pudo apreciar el bochorno en su cara, tal vez de coraje o por el esfuerzo empleado; perlas de sudor se apreciaban en la frente, su respiración la tenía agitada.

—Fuiste predecible, Sherlock, sabía que ellos iban a venir en este momento. Saldré libre, no hay pruebas de ello — le dijo Anderson, forcejeando con un policía de Scotland Yard, ya que los otros estaban un poco retirados de él.

Sherlock se le acercó, cuando lo dirigieron hacia la patrulla, estacionada ahora enfrente de la casa.

—No te creas tanto, Anderson — le dijo arrastrando las palabras, conteniendo su furia dentro de sí,—¿Quieres ver cómo cometo un crimen? No saldrás de ahí… al menos, no vivo — esto lo dijo en un tono más bajo solo para que lo oyera el que iba esposado.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Había encontrado al culpable.

Era hora de arreglar otros asuntos, ese asunto "turbio" necesitaba ir a verlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_Blog Two-Art´s_

Febrero, 29 de 2032

Si ya sabes quién soy, entonces quiere decir que tú sí sabes usar la ciencia de la deducción, esa que tanto se empeñaba en enseñar John, ya que Sherlock no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para estar instruyendo a gente sosa que ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad a lo que le rodeaba. Todo se podría descubrir simplemente prestando atención a lo que hay alrededor de uno, es decir, no es tan complicado, solo es cuestión de analizar, claro hay diferentes tipos de análisis, ya que algunas pueden estar en lo cierto en pocos segundos o tardar un poco más, pero otros simplemente son los equivocados y personas con un alto intelecto que pueden hacerlo, las otras mejor ni intentarlo, no vaya a ser que mueran por sobrecarga cerebral. No eran llamadas clases, ya que en ahí se te exigía, con ellos no demasiado, solo ponías de tu parte para poder superarte, sin embargo, solo se lo enseñaron a la perfección a dos seres que querían mucho, a los demás que trataron intentarlo cayeron irremediablemente a la hora de tomar esa enseñanza, ya que estuvieron con el que dio la vida a la profesión de detective consultor, y él era mucho más estricto que John en ese aspecto. Los demás solo trataban de seguirle el paso sin demasiado éxito.

No muchos saben esto, por no decir nadie, pues los más cercanos a ellos ya no están en este plano. Por ello es que hago este "anuncio" como tributo a esas personas que dieron todo por el todo, con tal de conseguir la verdad.

Sí, puede que solo haya sido en un principio por puro ego, pero después no fue solo eso. Tenía alguien a quien proteger, gente muy cercana a la que quería porque lo aceptaron como era, tal cual, con sus desplantes y sus desvaríos.

Es por ello que hoy, Febrero, 29 de 2039, hago este tributo a Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, unas personas admirables, que a pesar de no tener muchas cosas a su favor siguieron adelante con tal de decirle al mundo: te equivocaste al decir que yo era la persona que estaba haciendo daño a la sociedad, esa sociedad que me repudió por el simple hecho de ser distinto.

Está bien, esa no es la moraleja que necesitas aprender, pero lo quería decir, ya que en cierta forma siento exactamente lo mismo que sintió Sherlock cuando lo miraban como un bicho extraño, o como lo que sintió John cuando lo miraban con lástima y pena, esas miradas que con solo verlas duelen más de lo que te dicen, porque son como agujas clavadas en todo tu cuerpo que cada vez se adentran a tu piel sin poder detenerlas y poco a poco van desgarrando tu carne; porque cada vez son más, algo así como una en cada poro de tu piel, se van multiplicando y llega el momento en que no entra ni una sola. Eso no es todo, ya que si intentas quitarlas te haces más daño que bien.

¿Quieres saber cuál fue la verdadera moraleja de la historia?

¿De verdad estás preparado?

Si es así, probablemente ya la descubriste y no necesitas que yo te lo diga. Si no es así, lo lamento mucho pero no eres apto para leerla, tal vez cuando madures un poco más, y no me refiero a cuando te pudras, porque eso solo les sucede a las frutas y verduras, lo que quiero decir es que cuando estés capacitado intelectualmente y lo vuelvas a leer lo descubrirás.

Se despide de ustedes cordialmente, Art.

Desde el cementerio, sentado junto a la lápida de estas dos grandes personas. Siendo las 3:43 de la tarde, con el clima parcialmente nublado.

P.S. Coman frutas y verduras.

_Blog Two Art´s End_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

—¿Crees que hayamos hecho lo correcto?—preguntó una chica de ojos azules.

—Claro que sí, hermanita, era necesario escribirlo desde nuestro punto de vista—respondió aquel que tenía los mismos ojos que ella.

—Cambiamos muchas cosas, agregamos otras más y lo único verdadero es que nuestros padres están muertos junto con todos sus amigos.

—Art, deberías saber que la gente siempre miente.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, Art? Nosotros fuimos educados de esa forma, siempre queriendo saber la verdad, siempre buscándola aunque no fuera nada agradable—le respondió ella.

—No te preocupes tanto, si la gente lo quiere creer, lo creerá, nosotros ya cumplimos con lo que le dijimos a nuestros padres, la versión menos dolorosa por la que tuvieron que pasar.

—Está bien, es hora de irnos. Solo tenemos 24 horas para eliminar también ese blog y que no nos encuentren, fue bueno que estudiara Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales, ¿no lo crees?

—Me haces reír con demasía—le dijo con sorna su hermano mayor,—hackear paginas cualquiera lo puede hacer, pero está bien, te doy el crédito porque pasarlo a las redes sociales conocidas, hasta en noticiarios, ¡wow! Eres brillante, nuestro padre te educó bien.

—A ambos nos educó bien, Art—lo dijo con melancolía—en fin, hay que ir a festejar nuestro cumpleaños número 23, además no me quiero perder la polémica que causará esa "gran bomba. En sus ojos hubo un destello de picardía.

Los dos chicos de la misma altura y complexión se alejaron de las tumbas de sus padres, las cuales rezaban, _John Watson-_Holmes y _Sherlock Holmes-Watson_, sus cabelleras de color castaño oscuro ondeaban hacia el lado oeste porque hacia allá se dirigía el viento.

Un remolino de hojas se alzó enfrente de la tumba de ellos dos, tal vez nadie los veía pero sabían que ese momento sería el último que tendrían para ver a sus hijos hasta que se volvieran a encontrar en alguna vida. Sus manos traslúcidas se entrelazaban, de una de las cuales brillaba un anillo en el dedo anular, volvieron a mirarse, y no necesitaron palabras para demostrar que habían hecho bien en educarlos de la mejor manera que creyeron posible, más de lo que fue posible en su momento.

Los observaron alejarse con paso calmado, disfrutando de la vida que a ellos en su tiempo les fue arrebatada solo por el simple hecho de ser distintos en la sociedad, sociedad la cual no ha cambiado, y no cambiará hasta que uno, como persona, lo permita. Sin embargo, ellos madurarían como sus padres lo hicieron entonces; diciendo la bruta verdad aunque eso lastimara a los demás, porque si cuanto menos las quieres lastimar, les haces más daño que bien, solo estás dando motivos a la mediocridad del pensamiento humano.

_-Finite-_

__**N/A:** Espero que les haya encantado, la primera vez que publico más de 3 mil palabras, un gran logro!


End file.
